sonicthehedgehogthemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sonicyay2
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sonic the Hedgehog The Movie Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Favicon Hi! It was nice to see you today. I mentioned today to change the logo. I see you have a logo though, so I think maybe you meant the favicon which appears in the address bar. There's a help page on this at . I use this site to create favicons. If you need any help with this, please leave me at message on my talk page at user talk:Angela. Bye, Angela 19:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. I'm not quite sure what you mean. Where does it say web folder? Angela 20:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : --- B. Installing the favicon without animation --- 1. Upload favicon.ico to the root of your'' web folder. 2. Add the following HTML code to your web page, in between and tags: :Don't worry about those instructions. Instead, use special:upload to upload your icon. It needs to be called ''favicon.ico. If it doesn't work, send me a link to the image you want to use and I can do this for you. Angela 10:08, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi. I'm back home in Australia, which means I'm on a different timezone (it's 9 hours later here!) so I probably won't be online at the same time as you to help you, but you can always leave a message for me here and I'll read it later. Angela 04:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Could I be an admin too? I've already made a page.-- Catch ya on the flip side! Speedy 17:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) You arew Who's the best wiki maker? You are! Malleo 04:05, February 14, 2012 (UTC)